


John is A Girl Name

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John, Change it a bit, F/M, His Last Vow, I'm suck, Kiss scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective John, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never loved Mary. It just a trick from him. <br/>He never care for the consequences of his crime for killing Charles Augustus Magnussen.<br/>He just want Sherlock to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is A Girl Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my headcannon. What if John revealed himself when Mary was about to kill Sherlock? What if John already know Mary's true identity since their first meeting? What if instead of Sherlock, it was John who killed Charles?
> 
> So, this is how this fanfic made :D
> 
> Hope you like it.

“No, Mrs. Watson. You won’t”

After Sherlock uttered that precise sentence, Mary pulled the trigger and released the bullet from the gun. She need to shut him up, need to hide this secret from her husband. Sherlock need to die.

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side.

Another bullet came from her right suddenly, hitting her bullet and prevent it from shooting Sherlock’s chest. It was just a mere lucky, but Sherlock survive by someone’s help. Someone just save Sherlock from his death again.

Mary and Sherlock turned their head to the door, almost surprised to see the shooter. 

John Watson was standing with his gun in his right hand, aiming it to his wife. His hand was not shaking at all, indicating that there was no fear or hesitant for him to do this. His eyes glared sharply to the woman that just attempted to kill his best friend. 

“Bet you never saw this coming” John made a statement coldly. He was getting closer to Mary step by step slowly. His hand never faltered from it position and target. Mary might be his wife but that does not mean that he should not hurt her. It was her fault for making him this.

Mary tried to cover her surprise with her hand still pointing at Sherlock as she facing to John, but her shaking hand showed that she started to hesitate to do the next move. Her finger still playing with the trigger as a way to tell John that she would pull it again for a second time.

John chuckled to see her action, his smirk formed on his face when he said “You only have one bullet before, but you already wasted it when you threw it out from your gun. How can a self-proclaimed assassin who used to be one of the intelligent agent can be this stupid?”

Mary gasped, never know that John already find out her true identity “How did you...”

Cutting her lines, John answered her “Mary Morstan already died five years ago”

That caught Sherlock’s intention. How long John have know about this woman?

John could feel Sherlock’s focus on him, but he ignored it. Instead, he continued to spill put everything he know about Mary “A nurse. She was under my care during my time in Afghanistan. I was suppose to be responsible for her life but I failed. Someone took her life away”

John chuckled again as he shook his head slowly “I was about to safe her, but someone shot her in the locked room. I couldn’t see the face of the person who killed my friend, but I remember the voice. It’s hard for me to forget that person’s laugh and mockery. It stuck in my head like a broken recorder”

John keep getting closer to her until he was just only a meter far away from her “Until I met you. Your voice was the same with Mary’s killer. What make me shocked you have the same name with her, even if your face a bit different with her. I knew at that moment you are a liar” John spatted out the last word toward Mary like it was something disgusting to him.

Mary gritted her teeth, trying to control herself “Then why are you marrying me?”

“Because I’m interested” John smirked.

“Interested?” Mary raised one of her eyebrows.

“Why would suddenly, a woman came to me and asked me out for a date? Even weirder, the event happened at Sherlock’s flat? Your excuses was not even logic, just because you said you wanted to see how my old places looks like. You were searching for something at there, but what you were looking for was not in that flat. 

Most woman don’t want to compete with Sherlock Holmes, but you stayed with me even when all I could speak of was about him. You said you’re being considerate, I said you’re being stalk-ish. Trying to get know more of him. Wondering if I might be spill out Sherlock’s location since I’m the closest person to him.

I could feel that you are not like any other woman out there, you are far more dangerous. So I made study about you. From A to Z I extracted any information I could get about you until I found a file with the name of A.G.R.A inside your thumb drive. Dear God, I was surprised to know your identity. To know that you are one of Moriarty’s lackey after you get deleted from the CIA. You are here because you need to kill Sherlock Holmes if he found out alive. And to hold me hostage if he come back.

You’re Moriarty’s back-up plan if his plan does not go the way he want”

The last sentence enough to make Mary’s face turned into a total horror. Her grip for her gun getting loose and the weapon fall onto the ground. She realized there was no escape for her anymore. Her husband already know her past. 

Sherlock was surprised, he believed that he already destroyed every single strand of Moriarty’s network. He never thought that there was another string that he need to cut down and it was just only in front of him.

Charles was confirmed that Mary was John’s pressure point when he looked upon him, but the way that man treated his wife showed him otherwise. It seems that all this time, John only pretended to care for that lying woman. What a clever actor, he amused a bit.

John’s smirk getting wider, grinning like a shark showing his teeth and fang “You lied to me for every single bit about you. Hell, the child in you was not even real. Sherlock only said it just to cut me out. None of them are even real” his voice sounded melancholic.

“But my love for you is never a lie, John” Mary confessed. She was being honest this time, she indeed love John with all her heart. If she followed Moriarty’s plan, she already kill Sherlock before their wedding. But she did not do that. She let him live because she know hurting Sherlock would make John devastated. Tonight was different because Sherlock was near to know her secret.

“Oh Mary” he gave her his soft smile, before he aimed his gun straight to her heart “If only there’s someone out there who loves you”

With that, John pulled the trigger and shot his wife to death. That lying woman fall onto the ground with her blood pooling out from her wound, coloured the surface with the ruby liquid of her.

John closed his eyes and took a few deep breath, before his eyes turned sharp again and the gun aimed it to Charles. The distance between them was a bit far, but he have a very good accuracy when it come to this.

Sherlock could see what would happen next, but he cannot let it happen as he know the consequences if his friend continued whatever this is “John, you don’t have to do this...”

“I do whatever the hell I want Sherlock. Right now, I want to kill Charles before he make damage for the British Government” John snapped toward him.

Charles put on his usual smirk, both of his hand raised up as if he wanted to surrender “So you do know how important I am for them?”

“I know the very reason why Mycroft let you live no matter how many people you have blackmailed. But sadly, I don’t give a damn about it” John did not care the problem that he would created, he did not even care if he need to be condemn if he do this. Man like Charles need to be stop.

Without shaking his hand, John calmly pulled the trigger and let go of the second bullet form his gun. The bullet went straight to Charles’ forehead.

***

“Since this is likely to be the last conversation I’ll have with him, would you mind if I take a moment, Mycroft?”

Due to John’s biggest crime for killing Charles Augustus Magnussen, he was supposed to be hang to death as a punishment to him. However, Mycroft had lighten his punishment and altered it to another way with the approval of other highest authorities. Now, John had to be send to Afghanistan for 6 month suicide mission.

Sherlock protested at first, he cannot let John go from him to the possibilities of his death. Plus, now that ‘Mary Morstan’ was gone and so was Charles Augustus Magnussen, Sherlock want to have every single moment with John. He was almost mad when his brother informed that John will be send to the land that almost made that man broken. Nevertheless, he had to agree as this was far more better than execution.

On this afternoon, Sherlock, John and Mycroft were standing at the vast field for a plane to land. There was a small plane to send John to his next destination. Before John left London for the second time, Sherlock wanted to have his conversation with him first. Mycroft just looked at him with surprise, but eventually leave them both alone together.

For a few moment it only silent, until John broke it with his word after he sighed “They’re not even good people, Sherlock”

“Who?”

“Mary and Charles. They’re not deserve to live. That’s why I killed them”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean you have to do that”

“Remember A Study in Pink?” John asked a question to him.

Sherlock nodded “You killed a cabbie to save me”

“I do whatever it take to keep you alive, Sherlock. I will not let anyone hurt you” John admitted to him “I have made a vow to protect when I still can”

“Funny, John” Sherlock chuckled before he continued “I made the same vow to you. I protect you, no matter what happen”. After that word, Sherlock sighed deeply and his face suddenly turned sad “But it seems this time I fail”

“Hey, look at me” John held Sherlock’s face with both of his hand to make that detective focus his eyes to John “You never fail, Sherlock. You did whatever it take to protect me. That’s why you took the Fall. If not because of you, I might be already six foot deep down under the ground”

When Sherlock seems a bit calm, John let go of his hand from his face and crossed his hand behind his body “I guess there’s nothing to say anymore”. John turned his body, ready to get into the plane and started his journey. He was about to leave him when Sherlock pulled John’s hand and dragged him back to him. 

“John, there’s something I should say, I’ve meant to say always and I never have. Since it’s unlikely we’ll ever meet again, I might as well say it now” Sherlock felt that this was the moment he need to spill out the word that he have kept from John.

John turned his body and faced completely to Sherlock. He waited for Sherlock to say the word that he need to tell him. He wonder of it it the words that he always hope for, but he could not put hope for it. Sherlock is Sherlock, he was not like any other people outside.

“I love you”

John was dumbfounded. He was speechless, no words could come out from him when Sherlock let out that three words. He stood there in froze, eyes focused only to Sherlock. His mouth gasped and made ‘O’ shape to him.

Slowly as second pass, John relaxed a bit and gave him a smile “I love you too, Sherlock”

Just like that, Sherlock pulled John’s face to him and kissed him deeply to his lips. His hand cradled John’s face carefully, he did not want to hurt John while they were doing this. John put his hand around Sherlock’s waist, closing their distance with each other as if he does not want to let Sherlock go from him. They keep doing this just for a few minutes.

When Sherlock let go of John’s face, he said “I’ll wait for you. And please, don’t die at there”

“I will, Sherlock. I’m not letting myself die when there is someone worthy waiting for me at here”

After that, John step away from him and entered into the plane. Ready to get to Afghanistan.

***

Both of them wondered, should they be relief or shock with the sudden appearances of Jim Moriarty on every screens in London. Nevertheless, he was the reason to cancel John’s department and tied the man together back again.


End file.
